These thoughts
by XxElektraxX
Summary: Sasuke goes insane and Naruto still loves him.


**I do not own Naruto.**

**Sasuke POV**

**..:.:These Thoughts:.:..**

I looked over the ciff. Waves crashed into it below. Was I going crazy? Yes that had to be it. These thoughts in my head-- They wern't my own. They wern't mine. These thoughts told me to jump. Jump and it would be over with. Jump and no more hurting people. Jump and nothing but etirnal peace awaited me. But I just couldn't help thinking I was forgetting somthing important. No, not Somthing, but Someone, And he stood right behind me...

"S-sasuke..." He whispered. Such a beautiful sound. I was greatfull to hear it.

"Naruto." I stated. It wasn't a question. I knew very well who was behind me. The wind blew past my face, and through my hair. I wouldn't dare turn to see him. I knew the hurt look on his face. I could feel it. The smell of salt from his tears and the ocean lingered in the air. Though, I thanked God for letting his voice be the last thing I heard.

I thought about turning around and looking at him dead in the eye over, and over again, but I didn't. It's was quiet for the most part, a long silence. I was also greatful for that. But he went and broke the peaceful silence.

"You don't have to leave. What are you doing this for? ATTENTION?!" He growled lowly after each sentence. If that was the reason for it, I got what I wanted. I turned around, our faces getting hit by the spray of the ocean. The sight of him crying, over me, was overwhelming.

"Naruto...please don't cry for me. I'm a selfish man." I whispered, letting my voice be carried by the wind to his ears. He looked away just barely. "And to wast your time on a selfish man is very foolish. Naruto, are you a foolish man?"

"I must be. I'm not leaving. A foolish man and a selfish man-- we're a pair now, arn't we?" He whiped away his tears. At this point, I'm wondering why he wanted to bother with me. I thought I had pushed him away. But that thought...-- A pair of us? Oh, that sounded too good for words to show. He took a step towards me.

"Naruto...please I--"

I was stoped mid sentence, because I was pulled into a hug. A strong hug at that.

"Sasuke...please don't scare me anymore. We're going to get you help."

"But I don't want help. I'm fine."

"Sasuke, you've been talking to yourself, and you told me you were having crazy thoughts, and you almost jumped off a cliff because of it! I'm getting you help."

"I won't go. I'll jump off now. All I have to do is break your arm..."

I grabbed his arm and clutched it in my right hand. He looked dumbfounded.

"You wouldn't do that...would you?" His voice was filled with doubt. I twisted his arm just a bit. I had do whatever to get away. He sneered in pain. "Sasu-Koi!" He cryed out in pain. My name. I was inflicting pain. This wasn't me. Naruto! I'm not doing this to you! Why can't I say that out loud?!

Instead I twisted his arm alittle more. He slowly fell to his knees. "Sasuke..." I finaly got control over myself, and let go of his arm. Tears were once more stinging his face. His arm was red, and I knew he was in great pain. I headed for the cliff, and almost jumped when he talked again.

"Don't go!"

It stopped me dead in my tracks. I didn't look back. I took a deep breath and slowly walked again.

"SASUKE!" He stood up, but he was too late.

I had jumped. The wind stung my face, because tears were down them. My thoughts lied. There was nothing peaceful about this place. Do you call it hell? Then I must be in heaven. Lord, please don't be too harsh on me. I'm a sinful, selfish man. I have no place in the world. Tell me, why'd you create me?

**NARUTO POV**

"Don't go!" I cried out in pain. It stopped him for a second. He inhaled the air around him, and started to walk again.

"SASUKE!" I screamed as I stood up, but I was too late. He jumped. I ran to the cliff in attempt to catch him, but instead, I fell off. I didn't see him. Where was he? All I could see was sharp rocks at the bottom. Oh, dear lord. He was dead. He was dead, and I was going to die with him. What if I told him I loved him? Would he still jump?

Black.

Nothing but darkness.

I stumbled in the darkness, searching for what seemed like forever. "Naruto."

I heard his voice! I followed it into the even more darkness. "Naruto. Naruto-kun." I started running. THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! Sasuke where are you?! Why can't I speak?

A blinding white light came in front of me. "Naruto, stay away from that. Trust me. Trust me, Naruto." I did as my Sasuke-koi asked. Still, I couldn't speak in this world of black. I looked around, hoping to see him. He appeared beside the light. He looked at it, then at me. "Naruto. This is where...we part."

I gasped. Sasuke! I wanted to shout. Where was my voice? I ran and grabbed him. "Naruto, you have a chance at living. You're in the hospital. I have no reason to live, not anymore."

I wanted to tell him I loved him. Oh, God, how much I wanted to do just that. He tryed to break away from me. I wouldn't let him. I looked into his eyes. I relized I could tell him I loved him. I rested my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips to his. We were like that for a while, at first he didn't kiss back, but then he did. He put alittle more effort into it than I thought he would. His hands snaked around my waist. He pulled away from me. "I love you too, Naruto." He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder.

The black was fadding into a grey. The grey was fadding into a white. And the white was fadding into a hospital room. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke next to me, sleeping. The nurse smiled. "He said it was his fault about you being hurt. So He requested to make you feel better and sleep in the same bed with you." She said. I put my arm on the curled up, sleeping sasuke. "Thats fine." I said before I curled up myself. I nuzzeled my nose in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. So, happy endings were real.


End file.
